Ours
by Y94Akemi
Summary: Eren has a secret. Levi has a secret. One can't tell the other and the other wouldn't listen. Being betrayed and abandon isn't what Eren expected and for Levi an assuming lover. Which secret will come first? Mpreg Parings: LeviXEren ArminXEren and other pairings ****short chapters and renaming title later****


Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Shingeki no Kyojin let alone Levi *crys in a corner

A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story i hope you guys will enjoy it! enough said on with story but first...

Warning: Language, yaoi activities Boy x Boy, if you don't like that turn around quick! Abuse, character's death And other warnings i can not remember at the time****Short Chapters*** Annnnnd mpreg boo's again ENJOY

SUMMARY: Eren has a secret. Levi has a secret. One can't tell the other and the other wouldn't listen. Being betrayed and abandon isn't what Eren expected and for Levi an assuming lover. Which secret will come first? Mpreg Parings: LeviXEren ArminXEren and other pairings

"Spoiled brat" Levi tsked and slowly entered Eren

Eren arched upward screaming Levi's name it's been awhile and he couldn't take this slow pacing he needed more.

"Ah fuck… harder ahhhhh yessss" Eren shouted

Levi's scent was driving Eren crazy

Eren toes began to curl and he could tell that Levi was getting closer by the way he gave long hard stokes inside him

Eren lifted his hips to meet Levi's aggressive thrust both of them groaning in pleasure. Eren's hands moved unconsciously to his private area seeking attention there to. Levi growled and smacked Eren's hand away

"Ma ahhh Levi nooo" Eren moaned out

Levi quickens his pace as well as going harder making it harder for Eren to catch his breath.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck to get a grasp on the rollercoaster that was Levi.

The sharp smell of musk and fresh breeze hit Eren making him moan out in hunger. Drool collected inside his mouth and he could feel Levi's heart quicken, and his pulse humming against his neck making his veins very noticeable a bluish purple color. Eren eyes began to glow

'I want to taste him so bad' Eren thought and licked up his neck slowly gathering droplets of sweat on his tongue "delicious" Eren mumbled "ahhh" Levi hit his prostate and Eren latched unto Levi's back drawing blood. Eren felt like he was going crazy now short pants harsh screams and a mixer of musk and fresh breeze and a dash of iron he couldn't help himself

"E-Eren" Levi dragged out when Eren licked his neck in circles numbing the spot 'Just one bite' he thought 'one bite' and Eren sunk his teeth in Levi's flesh and took and long drag making Eren's eyes roll to the back of his head for how sweet his blood tasted.

Levi groaned in pain and pleasure and came undone inside Eren.

All this smell, penetration, taste, heart beating, and pulsating was killing all of Eren's senses making everything go white as his juices painted his and Levi's stomach.

Eren unlatched from Levi's neck and grunted out a long "fuuuuuck" Levi pulled out

" Fuck" he said grabbing at his neck in pain "Eren… shi… you bit me"

Eren was to focused on the pleasure and licking at his fingers starving like, as he catches all the blood that collected in his finger nails and lips to notice Levi rushing to the bathroom. When he finally came through the blood was all gone and the haze left his eyes.

"Levi" Eren looked around not seeing his lover anywhere

Eren heard mumbles from the bathroom and made quick haste there, he found Levi hunched over the sink looking at his neck. Two small puncture wounds leaking tiny bits of blood. Eren face went pale did he make those wounds on Levi again! "I-I'm" Eren took hesitating steps to Levi "I'm sorry" Eren scrunch his noes up and his cheeks and ears began to turn red. Tears began to fall freely down his face, Levi sighed and pushed away from the sink wound carefully taken care of behind a Band-Aid.

"Eren" Levi wrapped his arms around Eren rubbing circles on his back calming him "I'm not mad so stop crying…"

Soft sniffles and a shake of head on broad shoulders, it was relaxing and they both didn't want to separate because it wasn't common for them to actually relax and enjoy each other's company. But like always something had to break there time together. An annoying chirping blasted from the bedroom and Levi cursed before releasing Eren to answer the damned thing.

"This better be good" Levi angrily spat out

"Oh am I interrupting anything" burst of giggles would be heard on the line

"Shitty glasses I'm busy you have to the count of 5" he growled out, this was a very important time for him and he didn't want shitty glasses to interrupt this delicate moment. Eren came from the bathroom and sat on the bed cross-legged waiting on Levi to finish talking.

"Ok, ok geez tell Eren I said hey" Eren heard her and waved even though shouldn't couldn't see it Levi did and grunted a 'he said hi'

"Oh" Hanji gasped out as if she forgot and remembered again what she had called to tell Levi. "I'm calling to tell you that you need to come in early tomorrow"

"That's my day off Hanji" Levi yelled into the phone and looked at Eren who looked sad and disappointed. Tomorrow was the day they was going out on a date

"Yes I know but you wouldn't want to miss the Big Dog and I'm positive you wouldn't want to miss out on That huge opportunity" she suggested very harshly in code. Well the best that she could that is. Eren hid his eyes behind his bangs and motionlessly searched for his things.

"I'll be there," Levi finally said and the phone clicked ending the call

Levi couldn't look at Eren instead he look at his cell that was in his hands asking himself how he could approach this without causing and argument between the two.

"Eren" he gripped Eren's arm after he pulled the shirt over his head. Levi looked deep into Caribbean Sea green eyes pleadingly and understanding.

"Is it work" Eren couldn't stand to look at Levi at the moment and looked away. Now going soft Levi sat at the edge of the bed bringing Eren in front of him looking up at his ear at the moment he grabbed Eren cheek to make Eren look at him his face and a pain twist.

"It's work again isn't it Levi" Eren asked again looking into steel silvery eyes

"Eren"

Eren snatched his arm out of Levi's hands and got dressed fully. Now look for his messenger bag

"Eren" Levi stands up

"I'm leaving" he finally found his bag

Levi grasp Eren's arm again before he could leave the room

"It's probably isn't nothing serious"

"Ya probably not" he snatched his arm from the shorter of the two "see you tomorrow… maybe" Eren said and slammed the door behind him

"Levi clenched his fist to his side "damn Hanji could of called at a better time… shit" he comb his fingers through sex mused strands before turning around picking up behind his and Eren's fun time


End file.
